The teens next door
by DJvent119
Summary: Is Nigel at a dead end?
1. Unholy betrayal

**Chapter 2 - Only one hope**

Nigel landed the unnamed craft on the moonbase, the craft's door opened up and he leaped out. Nigel approached the headquarters door and knocked on it three hard times.

"Password," demanded a scarthcy voice.

"Boogers," answered Nigel.

The person let him in, Nigel walked into the room in a uncalm fashion, he was sure something bad was about to occur. He made wy to a slender, red-haired girl, a girl who's appearence lit up the room, a girl who was second-in-command of the whole KND.

"Numbah 86," Nigel exclaimed

She turned to face him, she had a depressed look upon her face, like she had just been shot or emotionally disturbed.

"Nigel, I know why your here, and no, we have not yet heard anything about the wearabouts of your fellow friends are that damned trader."

Numbah one's hopes were shot down, he needed information, he needed help, he needed his friends. Dissapointed, he left on the craft and headed for home.

Flashback

"Help, help!" Nigel sat up and brushed the sand off him, Hoagie was in trouble, he was drowning in the ocean, Numbah 4 could not swim and the girls were at the ice cream parlor so it was up to Nigel to save him. He jumped in the cold salty water and made his way through the bumpy waves, as the waves hit he moved back, but he was determined. Nigel kicked and paddled his way to Hoagie until he reached him, he grabbed Hoagie and brought him to the sandy surface of the beach. He opened Hoagies mouth and performed cpr for minutes until numbah 2 was revived.

"You ok Numbah 2?" Nigel asked.

"I am now thanks to you, Numbah 1, I owe you my life."

At the dinner table Nigel was quiet, his mom was at work so it was just him and his father. He took a slice of cheese pizza and slowly devoured it as his father stared at him the whole time.

"Son, are you all right my boy?"

"Yeah dad, just fine," Nigel lied.

"You know we can talk about anything, right son?"

"I know dad, I know."

That night Nigel couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned in his uncomfertable bed until he decided to climb up the treehouse. As he entered he looked out for any more of the delightful's robots, or other things, but nothing was around. He sat on the couch and thought. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He picked up the phone and called numbah 1337, the only KND member he knew that could solve any mystery or find out information on anything.

"Hello, Gary?"

"Nigel? What the hell man, its 1:45 in the morning,"

"I need your help,"

"Nigel, I don't know a damn thing about a freakin' trader, so if you want help on that I'm afraid I can't"

"Bulcrap, your like a profession detective, you can find out anything, and if you help you will become a hero to every kid in this world,"

"...Okay, when do you want me over?"

"20 minutes ago,"

CLICK, Nigel hung up.


	2. Only one hope

**Chapter 2 - Only one hope**

Nigel landed the unnamed craft on the moonbase, the craft's door opened up and he leaped out. Nigel approached the headquarters door and knocked on it three hard times.

"Password," demanded a scarthcy voice.

"Boogers," answered Nigel.

The person let him in, Nigel walked into the room in a uncalm fashion, he was sure something bad was about to occur. He made wy to a slender, red-haired girl, a girl who's appearence lit up the room, a girl who was second-in-command of the whole KND.

"Numbah 86," Nigel exclaimed

She turned to face him, she had a depressed look upon her face, like she had just been shot or emotionally disturbed.

"Nigel, I know why your here, and no, we have not yet heard anything about the wearabouts of your fellow friends are that damned trader."

Numbah one's hopes were shot down, he needed information, he needed help, he needed his friends. Dissapointed, he left on the craft and headed for home.

Flashback

"Help, help!" Nigel sat up and brushed the sand off him, Hoagie was in trouble, he was drowning in the ocean, Numbah 4 could not swim and the girls were at the ice cream parlor so it was up to Nigel to save him. He jumped in the cold salty water and made his way through the bumpy waves, as the waves hit he moved back, but he was determined. Nigel kicked and paddled his way to Hoagie until he reached him, he grabbed Hoagie and brought him to the sandy surface of the beach. He opened Hoagies mouth and performed cpr for minutes until numbah 2 was revived.

"You ok Numbah 2?" Nigel asked.

"I am now thanks to you, Numbah 1, I owe you my life."

At the dinner table Nigel was quiet, his mom was at work so it was just him and his father. He took a slice of cheese pizza and slowly devoured it as his father stared at him the whole time.

"Son, are you all right my boy?"

"Yeah dad, just fine," Nigel lied.

"You know we can talk about anything, right son?"

"I know dad, I know."

That night Nigel couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned in his uncomfertable bed until he decided to climb up the treehouse. As he entered he looked out for any more of the delightful's robots, or other things, but nothing was around. He sat on the couch and thought. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He picked up the phone and called numbah 1337, the only KND member he knew that could solve any mystery or find out information on anything.

"Hello, Gary?"

"Nigel? What the hell man, its 1:45 in the morning,"

"I need your help,"

"Nigel, I don't know a damn thing about a freakin' trader, so if you want help on that I'm afraid I can't"

"Bulcrap, your like a profession detective, you can find out anything, and if you help you will become a hero to every kid in this world,"

"...Okay, when do you want me over?"

"20 minutes ago,"

CLICK, Nigel hung up.


End file.
